ccnetfandomcom-20200214-history
British Empire
Britain is a world power primarily located in the British Isles and parts of Europe. The British Government also run the British Empire a transnational faction made up of other nations towns and people loyal to the British. The country has a very developed infrastructure system laid out, connecting the cities of the Isles together and Britain's sister nation of the Celtic Union. The Isles First Town London was founded by player Divy007 its current King. Its second biggest town is Liverpool followed closely by North Post. Towns The Current British towns are: The Masonic Front (North Outpost), Liverpool, Chester, Southampton, and the capital London. Former towns include Navarra (now independent) and the (Fallen) Fort of Limerick. Each town is connected through the British Underground Infrastructure Programme. There is currently no Nation tax levied. Government The British Government is a Parliamentary system headed by the King (Divy007) who leads parliament and serves as chief diplomat. Parliament is split into two Branches. The House of Lords the higher branch of Parliament, is home to members of the Empire who have proven themselves as leaders. The House of Lords acts as an advisory Branch to the King and Votes and sets the Agenda for future projects. The House of Commons is the Lower Branch of British Parliament, whose primary goal is to voice opinions on the progress of the Empire and to vote ideas up to the House of Lords. While every member in the House of Lords is hand picked for their loyalty and ability. Every citizen in the Empire*, British or elsewhere in the empire are given a seat in the House of Commons. Notable Members of the British Parliament include: CodeNameW (Finance Minister), AC130(Trade/Defense Minister) *Dominions while part of the military and economic alliance are not given seats in parliament due to their highly autonomous nature. British Empire The British Empire is a transnational faction of players loyal to the Crown and the rest of the empire. Any Empire citizen can move throughout other cities and nations of the empire. Members of the British Empire do significantly higher trade with one another and are eligible for investment from other members. Members get discounted trade rates and are linked to Britain through joint infrastructure and security operations. All member states of the British empire (excluding certain towns) are expected to fight should the empire require them to in the defense of Britain or any other Empire state. The British Empire is the largest business union on the server doing millions of dollars worth of trade weekly. If you would like to become a part of the British Empire the Largest Military / Economic alliance on the server contact, Divy007 or CodeNameW about membership. The British Empire is split into 3 main groups apart from Britain. Dominions Dominions are part of the Military and Economic alliance but are highly autonomous states with their own functioning governments and rules. They have their own distinct foreign policy and long term goals but are generally in line with British foreign policy. Do not have seats in Parliament but their leadership will be included in all major decisions regarding a changing British foreign policy. Protectorates Protectorates are part of the military and economic alliance to a much greater extent than dominions and can sometimes be part of joint scientific research programmes within the empire. Protectorates enjoy shared infrastructure, discounted and increased trade, and strong military aid from the rest of the empire. They fall under British law but are given control of their borders and internal affairs. They mirror British foreign policy and have seats in Parliament. Colonies Colonies are parts of the British empire that are Overseas British territories controlled and manned by British people. They have their own Governors who have the same Foreign Policy as Britain. They similarly to Protectorates have stronger economic and military ties to Britain and are given seats in Parliament. Their internal affairs are managed by Parliament and local leaders. They are given seats in parliament and are bound to British laws and jurisdictions. They enjoy military security, heightened trade and joint infrastructure with other member states. They are viewed as direct British citizens and as such have the same foreign policy as Britain. Military Britain's Military consists of 3 main branches. The largest and most expansive being the Royal Navy. The Royal Navy directly controls ports on 5 continents and does trade in most areas of the world. Britain's only direct military engagement was with the then world power of Sparta. The City of Limerick fell but successfully stopped further advance by Spartan Ships by destroying part of the Spartan fleet. The Royal Navy employs Dreadnoughts, Carracks, Sloops, Caravels, and other boat types. The Second largest Branch is the British Army who run supply lines, and fight ground battles for Britain and her empire. The last main branch is the Royal Marines, Britain's primary invasion force, whose main jobs are to set up forward operating points and launch amphibious or Naval invasions. Britain also have an experimental military division, but little is known about their numbers or their capabilities. A noteworthy difference of the British Armed forces is its inclusion of multinational members from colonies of the British Empire. The empire works on mutual defense and make the British extremely deadly in their viable range. Their colonies and military installations give the British a distinct advantage of having forward operating bases on 5 continents.